1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems and, in particular, to an improved system for reporting telephone trouble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital telephones, such as those complying with the International Telecommunication Union's H.323 Recommendation, are becoming increasingly sophisticated in the services offered to consumers. Correspondingly, however, customers expect a higher degree of performance and reliability.
Conventionally, when a consumer is experiencing service difficulties, such as static on a line, the consumer must manually dial a customer service number and wait to speak to one or more customer relations personnel. Often, this entails being placed on hold for an undesirably long period of time. Once live representatives are reached, the consumer must report the problem and, often, schedule a visit with a service technician.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for telephone trouble reporting. There is particularly a need for a more reliable, less time consuming system and method for telephone trouble reporting.